Peligrosa Obsesión
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: Mis defectos según ella: —Eres impulsiva, cínica, irrespetuosa algunas veces, Zorra, egocéntrica, narcisista, viciosa, ninfómana —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertida. Quinn G!P
1. Uno:

**_Prólogo_**

Mis defectos según ella:

—Eres impulsiva, cínica, irrespetuosa algunas veces, Zorra, egocéntrica, narcisista,

viciosa, ninfómana —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar.

La miré realmente divertida.

* * *

_Impulsiva_:

Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró.

Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

* * *

_Cínica_:

—No primita, estás equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Brittany —¿Y saben qué? Tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Rachel salga con Finn, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

* * *

_Irrespetuosa algunas veces:_—Usted sabe a qué me refiero Fabray ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me reprimió.

Torcí el gesto y me levanté "estúpida universidad formativa"

—Lo siento, Pillsbury —respondí condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.

* * *

_Zorra_:

Una linda chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.

—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.

—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —gruñó Rachel y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.

* * *

_Egocéntrica_:

—¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.

—¡No! —me chilló

—No te dejaré seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.

—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.

—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.

—Soy irresistible —confesé pegado de mi misma y bromeando con ella.

* * *

_Narcisista_:

—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma.

Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloque más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance.

—Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.

—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —reconocí inocente.

—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.

* * *

_Viciosa_:

Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Santana se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Puck, pero la sensatez de Santana estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

* * *

_Ninfómana_:

—¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?

—¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué me rechazas?

—Por favor Quinn, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…

—¡No son tonterías! —le suspiré exasperada —Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…

—Déjame ir por ti… dime dónde estás —pidió.

—No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…

* * *

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loca, ella simplemente llegó para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme. ¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una _Peligrosa Obsesión_. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella.


	2. Dos:

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

**_"Bienvenida."_**

Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia. En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, sólo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cuál es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que sencillamente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez. Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.

Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y corbata sosa, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:

a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula _[yo soy ambas]_. Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10.000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos 2.257.

b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas huecas e interesadas que al parecer sólo van a la Universidad para ver qué pueden agarrar como material de marido o las aburridas que se la pasan en la biblioteca.

c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, sólo para complicarte un poco más la existencia. Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno. Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos. Santana López es la hija de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Noah Puckerman es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.

—Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti —me saludó Santana en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Ella se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto _[BMW z 4]_ color negro.

—Ya viste que no.

Le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzó shacía arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.

—¿Estrenando _Ducati_? —curioseó sorprendida.

No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehículo en esta Universidad, como si cambiase de calcetines pero en mí si era extraño.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me confiscaron la _Harley_ y la otra —le refuté en un gruñido y ella soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura.

—Vaya, te encantaban esas motos pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la _Harley_? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros.

—Se me había vuelto a hacer tarde —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en el saco. Lo encendí con su encendedor.

—Ahí viene Puck —dijo ella mientras yo aspiraba de mi cigarrillo.

Me giré y sí, ahí estaba el chico con mohicana en su _Hummer_. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Seguro tenía buenas historias de su fin de semana.

—Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotras mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo —¿Cómo están sucias?

—No tan sucias como tú —le contraataqué—Seguro tienes alguna _Puck-aventura_ que te este revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana.

—Y estás en lo correcto pequeña _Quinnie._

Reconoció y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña. Lo tomé el brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incómoda

—¡Quieres soltarme rubia! —se quejó.

—No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté. Trató de alborotarme mi cabello de nuevo pero no lo logró, yo me moví más rápido.

—Cuando menos lo esperes, me vengaré de ti, _suripanta_ —me amenazó.

—Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió Santana mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba—Sabes que Quinn te ganará de todos modos, Puck.

—Es una pandillera horrenda, tienes razón _Kitty_ —dijo Puck bromeando mientras imitaba la voz de una típica chica de la Universidad. Santana sólo revoleó los ojos y lo dejó pasar.

—Es hora de entrar a clases —sentenció ella.

—¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.

No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día pero después del ultimátum del rector por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.

Me aflojé la corbata del uniforme y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con los chicos a mis lados.

—No, aún no —me respondió Santana.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —curioseé mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.

—Hay una chica nueva en la clase —añadió Puck y yo revoloteé los ojos.

—Más de lo mismo —sentencié.

—En realidad esta chica es… distinta —repuso Santana mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.

— ¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónica.

— ¿Bromeas? —Dijo Puck —Está sin problemas —aseguró.

Yo alcé una ceja.

—Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Santana.

Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes.

Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal.

—Puedo decirte que Puck tiene razón… es bonita.

Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Santana.

—Mi tormento personal está detrás de esa puerta —suspiré angustiada.

— ¿Qué? —indagó desconcertado.

—Se refiere a Kitty —le explicó Puck —Quinn la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica está obsesionada con regenerarla y casarse con ella.

— ¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo Santana mirándome.

—Sí, ¿Tú como sabes quién es? —le pregunté a Puck.

Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por si solo ―haber si descubres quien fue esta semana. Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.

—Por que la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No sé cómo no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía.

Los tres pensamos lo mismo "tratarla como la puta que es". Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos. Nunca se sabe quién es hijo de un posible socio o quién en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.

— ¿Crees que aún lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —alegó Puck

—¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago?

—No lo sé —agregó Santana.

—No me estás ayudando —fruncí el ceño entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarla mal.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú solita te lo buscaste…

—Amiga te decían.

—Ya, ya —nos calmó Puck —Sólo hay una manera de poder saberlo —indicó y abrió la puerta.

Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase. Pude sentir la mirada de Kitty sobre mí y me juré a mi misma nunca más volver a hacerlo con una chica de la misma clase... Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y sólo pienso en el momento. Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí una mujer responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas. Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.

—Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una chica morena.

Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Santana y Puck. Es bella, bonita. Tiene cara de niña pequeña, pero lo dejé pasar. Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme. Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que más sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirla en princesa [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre].

—A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.

Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho sería tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…

—No entiendo por qué —me hice la inocente —¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella?

Toda la clase me volteó a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.

—Usted sabe a qué me refiero Fabray ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me reprendió.

Torcí el gesto y me levanté _"Estúpida universidad formativa"._

—Lo siento, Silvester—respondí condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.

Santana y Puck se quedaron en sus bancos mientras revoleaban los ojos y ponían su atención en cualquier otra cosa porque aquí venía yo de nuevo a retar a la autoridad mientras que los demás en la clase me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Excepto por la chica nueva que me miraba como si estuviese fastidiada de mí, desde el momento en que le contesté a la profesora.

—¡Fuera de mi clase Fabray! —me gritó exasperada.

—Ves, no querías que lo supieran.

—¡Que salgas de mi clase! —me gritó enojada.

—Bien, ya me voy.

Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo. Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de comportarme no la había sorprendió. Sólo la estaba fastidiando.

—Apúrate Fabray —me exigió la profesora.

—Ya, ya —añadí exasperada.

Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Santana. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Fabray?! —me gritó la profesora.

—Bienvenida _Hobbit_—le sonreí a la morena.


	3. Tres:

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_"Es mía"_**

Ambos se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentada. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.

—La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Santana con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y se sentaba a un lado de mí en la mesa. Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.

—Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Volviste a caer en la rectoría y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció Santana.

—Así es —contesté.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó Puck.

—Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.

—Ya no hayan como llegarte —dijo Santana en una carcajada.

— ¿Llamaron a tu padre? —preguntó Puck.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No —contesté secamente —El rector prefiere tratar esto directamente conmigo. Creo que mi padre ya le pidió que no le hablase cada 5 minutos por mis estupideces. De todos modos él no se encuentra en el país.

—Viaje de negocios —dijeron mis amigos al unísono.

—Fiesta —sentencié con seguridad.

—Me agrada como trabaja tu mente —añadió dándome una palmadita en la espalda Puck.

—Mira quien viene ahí —señaló Santana con desenfado y un poco divertida.

—Parece estar enojada.

_"Ay no Kitty, no por favor"_ pensé. No estoy de humor para ser simpática, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.

—Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.

Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—No —fui sincera y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. No puñetazos.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

— ¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —gruñó y giró sobre si misma para volver a irse. Yo la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.

— ¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.

— ¡No! —frunció el ceño y jaló su brazo para poder irse.

Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más ruda. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos color chocolate miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.

—Dijiste que te enojaste porque no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas.

Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos. Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas, pero bastante cerca de su trasero.

Sonreí pervertidamente.

—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza— Esta bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando.

Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.

—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —expresé y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes

—Auch.

Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.

—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —sonrió Puck y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.

—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara.

Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado

—Debo admitir que pegas duro —confesé y me sobé de nuevo.

Santana me miró con suspicacia al igual que Puck, ellos sabían que yo estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Habiendo sido capitana de porristas en la secundaria puedo soportar mucho más que el golpe de una niña delicada y pequeña como la morena.

—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella —Tu novia está mirando hacia acá.

— ¿Qué? —susurré por lo bajo.

—Cree que te estoy seduciendo —los chicos trataron de ahogar una carcajada ante su comentario.

—Ella no es mi novia —le aseguré.

—Se lo deberías de informar, al parecer ella no lo tiene del todo claro.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —alegué y volví a concentrarme en ella. Sin discreción miré sus piernas. Acomodó su garganta. Volví mi mirada a su rostro.

—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rachel, pero prefiero Rach—respondió.

—Completo —manifesté. Revoleó los ojos.

—Rachel Barbra Berry —reveló en su suspiro— ¿Y tú?

—Lucy Quinn Fabray, pero prefiero Quinn.

—Un nombre largo —dijo ella y Puck ahogó una carcajada. Seguramente estaba pensando en algún doble sentido para su comentario.

—Mi nombre es Santana López, pero me puedes decir San, es un gusto conocerte Rachel —se presentó mi amiga latina.

—Igualmente —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Yo me llamo Noah Puckerman—se presentó mi amigo con mohicana.

—Mucho gusto Noah—agregó ella.

—Dime Puck —le pidió él y yo revoleé los ojos.

—Dime Rachel, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Kitty? —preguntó Santana.

Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Kitty con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los cabellos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —reconoció mientras se iba apagando su voz. Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento. —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —expresó con orgullo de sí misma.

Me hizo reír por dentro.

— ¿Por qué dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.

Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.

—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.

—No veo dónde está lo malo —me hice el desentendida.

— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novias! —Gruñó indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella ha contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabía que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —agregó con resentimiento.

—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.

—Yo no sé, ni me interesa que clase de relación sostienes con esa loca pero por favor mantenla alejada de mí. No sé por qué, pero sólo ver su rostro me exaspera. Es una rubia teñida que al parecer la tintura le ha quemado las pocas neuronas que seguramente le quedaban —los tres reímos divertidos —Ya le tuve que dar una lección por amenazarme con sus idioteces, no quiero tener que…

— ¿Qué clase de lección le diste? —curioseó Santana demasiado interesada en la plática al igual que Puck.

La morena se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Nada digno de contarse —reconoció poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…

—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo Puck mientras veía a Kitty al otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto.

Rachel se encogió más.

—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.

— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Kitty estaba así.

—Podría decirse que… sí—reconoció asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —suspiró Puck mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Rachel fijamente.

—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró Santana mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacía Rachel, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.

Rachel terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.

—Lástima —soltó Santana apenas audible.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí por debajo de la mesa y leí lo que decía mientras Santana entretenía a Rachel y Puck me miraba fijamente.

—¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí —pidió Puck.

Al instante le devolví el mensaje.

—Ya la bese, es mía. ¡Mantente alejado! —respondí.

Cuando lo vi leer el mensaje gruñí suavemente, pero suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.

— Rachel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Santana le susurraba al oído.

Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.

— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Rachel por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitada por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella. Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.

—Hipócrita —me acusó ella.

—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró Santana y Puck asintió a manera de aprobación.

—Hora de volver —añadió Puck y se levantó. Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—Es cierto —repuso ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Santana, Puck y… Fabray—dijo mi apellido con resentimiento.

Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.

—Igualmente Rachel —le sonrió Puck.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos por aquí —aseguró Santana.

—Muchas gracias —les respondió ella y comenzó a caminar.

Los tres miramos como se alejaba.

—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —expresó Puck.

—Fabray, ya tienes a Kitty y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.

—Puck tiene razón, no la mereces —me dijo Santana.

—Además de que simplemente te detesta.

—Ya no tienes oportunidad.

— ¿Vas a ser una buena amiga y nos la vas a dejar? —preguntó Puck.

Mi mirada aun estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella morena. Y no era solo su particular belleza. Era su carácter, una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.

— ¿Qué piensas? —me cuestionó Santana.

—Que ni loca —respondí sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido— Ya se los dije, es mía.


	4. Cuatro:

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_"Narcisista."_**

— ¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.

Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.

—¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachita! —me reprendió.

—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —repuse con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ya no busques más problemas, rubia —me abrazó maternalmente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa máquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.

—Sólo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos

—¿Qué es lo que está enseñando esta vez, Cassandra?

—¡_Vals_! —agregó con emoción.

Yo torcí el gesto.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.

— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.

—Igual con el _vals_, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.

—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.

—Soy irresistible —respondí orgullosa de mi misma y bromeando con ella.

Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar.

Cuando entraron, entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una blusa de tirantes. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo rezagada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con Rachel por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso.

Decidí ser amable, si las huecas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo sería su amiga.

—La que me faltaba —gruñó al verme.

—No seas gruñona, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le giñé el ojo.

Rió irónicamente.

—Claro —ironizó.

—Bueno, bueno —habló Cassandra —Comencemos con la clase. Quinn me ayudara como siempre.

Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí.

Cassandra estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.

— ¿Me permites? —Le pedí a Blaine y él me dio la mano de Rachel.

—Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estás escuchando la música.

—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.

—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto, algunas chicas resentidas —susurré mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré — Planeo seguir… hablándote —agregué con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.

—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre si misma.

Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance.

—Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.

—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —confesé inocente.

—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.

¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.

— Rachel estamos bailando —proseguí cansada de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.

—Bailas bien —expresó después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.

—Y tú estás mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy un buena profesora —dije orgullosa de mi misma.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me cuestionó.

Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.

—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era pequeña —reconocí orgullosa de aquella etapa de mi vida.

—Vaya —expresó sorprendida —Habitualmente inscriben a los niñas agresivas como tú en clases de _karate_ o en cosas de peleas y todo eso.

—Bueno —respondí pensándolo un poco —Ya ves que no se puede generalizar nunca, te podrías sorprender.

—Vaya, tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.

—Si a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba

—¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.

La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el miércoles.

—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —cuestioné para evitar contestar su pregunta.

Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.

—Yo también —me respondió.

—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómoda para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Santana. De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor. De repente la puerta se abrió y las chicas de adentro la empujaron hacia fuera, y una de esas perversas le arrancó la toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo.

Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Rachel parecía perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frío. Aventé el cigarro lejos. Enojada me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —rugí con ferocidad.

—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.

— ¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi chaqueta. Se veía condenadamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color blanco. Su piel estaba bronceada, y no había ninguna mancha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furiosa como para pensar en algo más.

—Ven aquí.

La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas estaban intimidadas ante mí, muy obvio, enojo entreabrieron la puerta.

Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna. Estaba enojada con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi misma lastimarlas… físicamente, claro está.

Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco.

Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Rachel.

— ¡Quiero que dejen de molestala! —rugí furiosa. Rachel se acomodó atrás de mí, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Rachel —la jalé hacia delante — ¡Se las verá conmigo! —amenacé.

— ¿Y qué puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Kitty al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —agregó retándome.

—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Kathia —la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido respetuosa, es porque las consideraba unas damas que merecían toda mi admiración — nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son más que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción—Qué lástima —añadí un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Rachel —Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —las chicas abrieron un camino para ella.

Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —solté fastidiada.

— ¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.

— ¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del _Apocalipsis_? ¡No sueñes! —Aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —sonreí y le guiñé un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —sonreí de nuevo e hice una reverencia.

Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Kitty se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la puerta.

Rachel se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó. Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.

—Lista —dijo cuando se acercó una vez más a mí.

—Casi —sonreí y acomodé su corbata correctamente.

Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarla un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción

—Vamos.

Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.

—Yo… no tenías porque…

—Me gusta tu tatuaje de tu cadera—agregué después de un rato de caminar en silencio.

—Mmm…

—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase sólo quedan 20 minutos para salir.

—¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.

—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto.

Estúpidos talleres…dije en mi fuero interno.

— ¿No te gusta música? —curioseé.

—Estúpidos talleres —susurró casi inaudible.

Sonreí por lo bajo. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.

—¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le cuestioné.

—Música —afirmó con fastidio. Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.

—¿Que instrumento tocas? —pregunté entrometida.

Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta

—Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.

—No seas irónica —me pidió.

—No estoy siendo irónica —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo.

Entramos al salón pero aún no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula. Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda.

—¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.

—Adivina —repuse con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.

—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró.

Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía.

—Está bien esa no es —gruñó para que dejara de tocar —¿La batería? —cuestionó con duda.

Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.

—No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.

—Si tú lo dices —me encogí de hombros.

Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Shuster llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.

— Quinn —sonrió y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar.

—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —sonreí.

—Lo sé, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Rachel que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.

—Sí, por supuesto —afirmó.

Mentirosa…dije para mí misma.

—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro.

Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de _Beethoven_ el _re seis_ Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos.

—Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura — ¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser, Quinn? —me pidió.

Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida

—Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la práctica —repuso el maestro orgulloso.

—Mentirosa —me acusó ella entre dientes.

—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.

—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la _flauta_ —reprochó.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —respondí con una sonrisa ante su enojo.

—Pero Rachel, Quinn sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.

—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —me defendí mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.

—Soy patética —suspiró casi inaudible.

—No es cierto —aseguré.

—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta.

Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro

—¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres una sucia!

Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.

— ¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —inquirió regodeándose en su autocompasión.

—El _chelo_, el _violín_ y el _piano_ —dije como si fuera nada.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.

—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile.

—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser la prototipo de chica perfecta —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba abajo —No esta chica egoísta, egocéntrica y ruda con cabello rosa.

Sonreí divertida. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotras. La miré fijo, esperando a que dijera algo pero no dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está más que buena.

Otra vez, sin discreción, miré sus piernas. Esa falda tableada le quedaba tan bien. Tiene unas lindas piernas y bronceadas. Y por lo que vi fuera del vestidor, un lindo trasero.


	5. Cinco:

CAPÍTULO 4

**_"__Partida de Pool"_**

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Puck mientras íbamos al estacionamiento.

Habíamos tenido un día largo, por lo menos yo. Después del taller de música no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de hablar con la nueva, así que lo dejé pasar y me reuní con los chicos. En el camino quedé con la chica de esta semana. Al parecer la nueva será la de la siguiente semana, para mi suerte todavía hay chicas que no le temen a Kitty y sus amenazas.

—Nada —afirmé desconcertada por su pregunta — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes cara de estar concentrada y molesta por algo —aseguró Santana mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro.

Solté una sonora carcajada.

—Es solto que Kitty me revienta —mentí.

El recuerdo de mi madre me había estado persiguiendo desde la clase de baile con Rachel.

—No sé cómo pude ser capaz de relacionarme con ella.

En ese momento Kitty pasó por el estacionamiento, se volteó y a pesar de todo me saludó agitando su mano derecha. Y en ese preciso instante una brisa sopló levantándole la falda.

—Está bien, tengo una breve noción del porque —terminé aceptando al ver sus piernas.

—Me das asco, amiga —alegó con asco Puck.

—Tú no discriminas a ninguna —me acusó Santana y yo absorbí un poco de mi cigarro.

—Es la envidia la que te hace hablar —le afirmé.

—No —intervino Santana—Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Puck, no conoces de límites Quinn. Uno de estos días alguien te dará una lección —agregó como abuelita.

Yo solo revoleé los ojos y lo dejé pasar.

—Pero mientras tanto, soy feliz con mis conquistas —repuse con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿En verdad lo eres? —curioseó Puck con cara de preocupación y alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —afirmé — ¿Acaso tú no lo eres? —le devolví la pregunta.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ciertamente, me gustaría estabilizarme un poco —confesó y yo no pude más que quedarme callada.

—Es cierto —le siguió Santana —Esto ya empieza a aburrirme —confesó encogiéndosebde hombros.

Tragué saliva

— ¿Bromean cierto? —Pregunté con temor a perder a mis amigos, y ellos solamente soltaron una sonrisita maquiavélica — ¡Son unos idiotas!

— ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! —exclamó Puck en medio de una sonora carcajada.

Mi mirada se distrajo al ver a mi nueva compañera cruzando el estacionamiento. La miré bien, ella se subió a un auto plateado del cual no pude ver el conductor, no tardé en reconocer el vehículo. Tan segura como que el cielo es azul estoy segura que ese auto es de Finn Hudson. El tipo que cursa la carrera de arquitectura.

—Mejor aún, deberías ver tu cara de ahora —demandó Santana —Te has puesto morada deberías, respirar con más naturalidad. Te recomiendo el yoga.

Solo gruñí.

— ¿No te gusta que se te adelanten, no? —preguntó Puck mirando el auto que yo miraba.

—No —gruñí una vez más sintiéndome descubierta por mis amigos.

Luego absorbí un poco más del cigarrillo y lo arrojé. Me monté en la moto.

—Pero igual tengo a muchas otras esperando.

—¡Así se habla! —exclamó Puck contento.

—Me agradas cuando eres así de optimista —declaró Santana.

Ellos también subieron a sus vehículos y salimos del estacionamiento.

Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Santana se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p.m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más y seguir jugando al _pool_ con Jake, pero la sensatez de Santana estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

El ambiente cargado del lugar, el metal fuerte sonando por alguna de las bocinas que servían de aspecto decadente, y los hombres rudos, que se habían hecho así a base de golpes y desilusiones de la vida. El lugar lleno de humo de cigarrillo y la mesera suficientemente guapa pero demasiado inteligente como para tomar en serio a alguno de los patanes que frecuentamos este bar… ¡Aaagh esté definitivamente era mi hogar!

Estábamos en medio de un partido de _pool_ los chicos y yo cuando de la nada apareció Hudson seguido por el chico… Mmm Chang creo que se apellida.

Universidad pequeña, infierno grande.

Parecía como si hubiesen sido sacados de una lavadora, demasiado acicalados como para encajar en un lugar como este y sin embargo trataban de actuar con naturalidad en un ambiente completamente ajeno a ellos… eran más falsos que una obra escolar de niños de preescolar.

—¿Una competencia? —inquirió Hudson.

¿Cómo lo conozco? Ya lo dije, Universidad pequeña… infierno grande.

Le sonreí.

—Por supuesto, solo di cuanto deseas perder.

—Mil dólares —soltó rápidamente.

— ¿Seguro que sabes jugar al _pool_? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Deja de jugar y elige un compañero —pidió.

—Jugaré con Puck —respondí y mi amigo dio un paso al frente.

—Mike —gritó él y su amigo salió de entre la gente con un trago entre las manos.

Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verse envuelto en esta pequeña partida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho… emocionado por la competencia.

—Al parecer hace mucho que no jugabas —se burló Hudson.

Ellos estaban jugando mejor de lo que pensé. Al final solo me quedó llegar a dos conclusiones:_ ¿O ellos son demasiado buenos o nosotros estamos distraídos esta noche?_

Me quedo con lo segundo.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo de vandalismo con sus autos, esta noche? —me preguntó Santana en un susurro sin que nadie excepto Puck se percatara.

Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Ganaré esta partida —susurré autosuficiente a Santana.

Me tocaba a mí, era el último tiro, el decisivo para ganar. Un ángulo difícil, necesito darle 4 veces a la mesa para que la bola blanca vaya en la dirección correcta para meter la última en el hoyo. Difícil… pero no imposible.

Golpeé la bola y por ese mínimo de tiempo en el que la bola recorría la mesa, recé porque la hubiese golpeado con el taco, con la suficiente fuerza como para que hiciera todo el recorrido. _Golpe uno_… [Conté mentalmente mientras que todos observaban absortos la bola y su recorrido casi maratónico] _Golpe dos…_ [Por favor no te detengas] _Golpe tres_…. _Golpe cuatro_, golpeó la bola y esta entró. Ganamos. Si bien no me puse a brincar, si los irrité con mi actitud autosuficiente

— ¿Decían? —pregunté con burla y Puck estiró la mano para recibir el dinero.

Mike Chang los colocó con ira en su mano. Puck se iba a dejar ir contra él, pero lo tranquílese poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras Hudson y yo nos mirábamos casi retándonos con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces en este bar Hudson? —lo cuestioné.

Tenía toda la noche reteniendo esa pregunta en mi mente.

—¿Acaso no puedo salir a divertirme?

Sonreí levemente, en verdad era extraño.

— ¿A un bar? —indiqué mientras levantaba una ceja.

Un tipo, unos metros atrás, buscaba broncas con algún incauto que había hecho algo que lo molestase. De seguro era Azimio, un chico un poco más mayor que nosotros. Tan grande como un muro y tan duro como el asfalto, 23 años de vandalismo, más bien de destrucción masiva. Luego se escuchó cómo se quebró una botella… Azimio se la había quebrado en la cabeza al otro muchacho. Mejor demostración de que este no era lugar para ellos no podría haber conseguido.

—Tú estás aquí ¿no? —agregó un poco intimidado.

— ¡Hey, Azimio! —le hablé y este me escuchó al otro lado del lugar.

Soltó al chico, el cual sangraba a chorros y alguien más lo auxilió, mientras Azimio caminaba intimidante hacia nosotros. Se paró a un lado de mí y volteó a ver despectivamente a Hudson. Saludó a Santana y a Puck amigablemente como siempre era con nosotros.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Quinn? —repuso con servicial vehemencia y mirando con toda su ira hacia Hudson y su amigo Chang.

—En realidad, quería pedirte que llevaras a tu… "_amigo_" fuera para arreglar sus asuntos. Ya sabes, estas poniendo a los nuevos un poco nerviosos.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados y casi arrojando llamas por ellos a esos dos. Ellos solamente se quedaron quietos, inmóviles como estatuas. Como si tuvieran enfrente a un toro salvaje y ellos sólo tuvieran la manta roja y no la espada en la mano.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —susurró Hudson mirándome a mí —Sólo quería verte en tu… ambiente —se volteó.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

—Azimio —solamente añadí y este se paró frente a ellos impidiéndole el paso. Hudson se giro a verme.

— ¿A qué has venido exactamente? —le pregunté.

—Te lo dije, a verte.

— ¿Acaso te gusto? —pregunté lasciva y con burla.

Todos a nuestro alrededor rieron haciendo que Hudson se pusiera un poco rojo.

—Te vi caminando con Rachel… sólo quería conocerte un poco más.

— ¿Y tú que eres de ella? —cuestioné más interesada de lo que en verdad debería estar.

—Un… muy cercano amigo —me sonrió.

Lo miré fijo, desafiante.

—Bueno, un muy cercano amigo, mejor te vas antes que decida que necesitas dormir en un hospital para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos —lo amenacé.

—No me malinterpretes —respondió.

—Tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo, es Rachel por quien estoy aquí.

— ¿Acaso ella te mandó?

Soltó una leve risa.

—No, ella está muy ocupada como pensar en ti.

— ¿Eso crees? —le pregunté burlona. Su mirada cambio notablemente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, nada —respondí haciéndome la interesante — ¿Y qué es lo que piensas después de esta noche?

—No eres su tipo, sólo por el hecho de que eres una chica y no estás a su nivel. Solo mírate, una chica con cabello rosa que pretende parecer ruda pero ni siquiera intimidas a nadie —respondió secamente y se fue.

— ¿Lo seguimos? —preguntó Azimio.

—A sus motos —respondí.

—Un delito más y el juez revoca la sentencia Quinn —interrumpió Santana como la voz de mi conciencia.

—Lo sé… pero no haremos nada. Un susto nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie —canté inocente.

—Mejor te quedas, vamos te invito yo —insistió y Puck pidió las cervezas

—Santana tiene razón Quinn, si deseas pelear sabes que tendrás que hacer que él de el primer golpe.

Santana lo miró con los ojos envenenados.

—Me uno a la masacre sólo si prometes que te cuidaras la espalda y no harás estupideces surgidas sólo por el impulso —acotó Santana.

Rechiné los dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa Quinn? —Preguntó Azimio — ¿Ahora le temes a la policía?

—No bromees Azimio —gruñí fastidiada y él se volvió a sus asuntos — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios haremos? —continué enfadada y aun enojada por la inoportuna visita de aquel tipo después de algunas cervezas.

—Relájate rubia… sólo es un imbécil.

Puck palmeó mi cabeza mientras tomaba un poco más de cerveza. Agarré mi vaso y también tomé.

— ¿De dónde conocerá a Rachel? —la pregunta salió sola de mi garganta.

—Quizás sean amigos de la infancia —habló Santana.

—Lo que sea, ese tipo es un idiota.

—Sí, y su amiguito Chang también —agregó Puck.

—Aun estamos a tiempo de ir tras ellos —agregó Azimio, tentándome más de lo que realmente debía. Tenía demasiadas ganas de ir tras ellos y enseñarles lo que es bueno.

—Ya Azimio, deja de tentarla —le pidió Puck.

—Eres un aburrido —repuso a Puck.

—Es temprano aún… sólo será un poco de diversión —insistí.

Mi amiga Santana negó con la cabeza.

—Es lunes, hay que volver.


	6. Seis:

CAPÍTULO 5

**_"Apuesta"_**

—Imagino que tienes una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano —gruñí adormilada y rabiosa por el sueño robado por mi amiga.

—¡Sí que la tengo! ¡Es martes y tienes que llegar a todas las clases! —respondió Santana recordándome mis deberes.

—¡Ya estaba despierta! —mentí.

—Sí, lo que tú digas Quinn—alegó Santana.

La escuché subirse a su auto.

—Recuerda que tenemos clase con el diablo Silvester, así que saca tu culo de la cama y muévete. Tienes exactamente 20 minutos. Pasaré por tu casa, más vale que te vea sobre tu moto con unas enormes gafas negras para que tapes la resaca que debes tener y dirigiéndote hacia la institución a la que tú, con tanto cielo, llamas el purgatorio en la tierra.

—Prácticamente ya estoy en la moto —refunfuñé huraña.

—Por lo menos péinate y arréglate un poco —suspiró como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Me urge acostumbrarme a estas horas de entrada —alegué mientras sacaba ropa del armario y entraba al baño —Por cierto Santana.

—¿Sí? —delegó.

—Gracias —sonreí.

—No es nada Quinnie—respondió.

Corté el teléfono y terminé de vestirme. Salí del baño y entré en la cocina para tomarme rápidamente un café. Reí por lo bajo al pensar que Santana ahora debía estar intentando despertar a Puck. Terminé el café y tomé mis cosas. Salí de la casa y me acerqué a mi linda moto. La única mujer que nunca me reprochaba nada.

A lo lejos vi el auto de Santana y sin seguir dando vueltas prendí mi moto y seguí su auto hacia la institución. Pronto llegamos.

—Santana ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de ser tan responsable? —preguntó Puck recargándose en el coche de mi amiga latina en el lugar habitual donde nos reuníamos antes de entrar a clases, con una nota de admiración hacia su amiga.

De alguna forma había logrado que se levantara de la cama para llegar temprano y además había llegado a una cafetería y había traído cafés para los tres.

Ella aludida solo se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente trato de asegurarme de que mis futuros socios no sean unos completos y verdaderos inútiles —manifestó quitándole importancia y mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado para evitar las miradas de gratitud de nosotros.

—De todos modos un día de estos te lo retribuiremos —confesé mientras sorbía un poco de café y miraba hacia otro lugar al igual que Santana en un intento por que la situación no se volviese más sentimental de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Eso es un hecho! —afirmó Puck mientras le daba un golpecito afectuoso a Santana.

Ciertamente Puck era el más afectuoso de los tres, Santana la responsable… y eso me deja a mí el lugar de…. Soy la patana engreída del grupo. Esa conclusión me hizo sonreír

—¿Ves? ¡Hasta Quinn está sonriendo! Somos tan afortunados al tenerte Santana — sonrió y le dio otro golpecito esta vez uno más fuerte provocando que Santana derramara un poco de su café.

—¡Genial! ¡Está hirviendo Puck! —gruñó cambiando la taza de mano y secándose la otra en la ropa de Puck.

—Lo siento —expresó resignado a que valía más dejar que se secara en él.

—Mira quien viene ahí —sonrió entretenida Santana mientras prendía un cigarrillo y hacia que Puck sostuviera su café.

— ¿No fumas hoy? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Esta mañana me es más urgente tomarme este café para despabilarme un poco.

En ese momento el auto al que había llamado mi atención Santana estacionó el suyo al lado de mi moto, justo enfrente de donde estábamos nosotros reunidos.

De ahí se bajo primero Hudson, el cual fue al otro lado del auto y le abrió la puerta a Rachel. Esta bajó con cuidado y tomando su bolso, le entregó una amable sonrisa a su compañero y se dispuso a caminar dentro de la Universidad.

—¡Buenos días Rachel! —le gritó Puck.

Ella dirigió su mirada a nosotros. Sonrió levemente.

—Buenos días —saludó ella haciendo que Hudson me dirigiera una mirada recelosa, para luego llamar la atención de ella con alguna conversación insulsa y vacía.

—Está bien creo que ya me despabile, dame un cigarrillo —le pedí a Puck.

—Te lo terminas en el camino, ya es hora —me apresuró Santana, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de nosotros —Vamos, arrastren sus dormidos culos hasta el aula.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta que siempre está demasiado despierta para mi gusto por las mañanas? —bufó en un susurro Puck.

— ¡Escuché eso Puckerman! ¡Muévete!

—López, lo que tú necesitas es relajarte —refutó Puck. Santana solo lo ignoró, no se pondría a discutir con Puck cuando podía empujarlo hacia el salón.

— ¡Otra vez tarde Fabray, Puckerman y López! —exclamó la maestra.

—Y si no fuera por Santana no habríamos llegado, y si no fuera por Puck no hubiésemos llegado tarde, si tan solo no se hubiera puesto a discutir con Santana justo antes de entrar —me quejé en un murmullo.

—¡Fabray! ¿Qué es lo que tanto dice? —Preguntó la Sra. Silvester.

—Esta mañana luce especialmente hermosa profe, ¿Acaso se cortó el cabello?

—Siéntese Fabray —me ordenó con recelo.

Tomé asiento atrás de Berry, al poco tiempo la clase me aburrió y tiré de su cabello levemente, pero ella me ignoró, solo lo acomodó hacia un lado. Volví a tirar de un mechón y me ignoró otra vez. Lo volví a hacer…

—Vuelve a jalar de mi cabello y te enterraré la nariz en el cerebro —me amenazó en un susurro.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —le contesté.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó fastidiada.

—Si te digo tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Un día nos podríamos bañar juntas —le susurré cerca de su cuello.

—Imbécil —respondió y volvió su atención a la profesora.

Aaagh ella no estaba para cooperar con la diversión.

Decidí escuchar música distraídamente, mientras la maestra hablaba. Hoy no estaba de humor para oírla hablar. Mi padre ya me había enseñado lo que ella estaba enseñando a la clase. En el verano me obligó a trabajar para él en su firma de abogados. Aborrecí tanto el trabajar, así como ser la hija del jefe. Marilyn Manson siempre me ayudaba a pasar el día sin maltratar a nadie… o ¿era al revés?

—Fabray… Fabray… ¡Fabray! —me llamó.

Ya la había oído pero decidí continuar con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

—Creí que necesitabas espacio, cielo —le dije sin moverme.

—¡No me digas cielo! —exclamó más fuerte de lo que era necesario, incluso si yo estaba usando los audífonos en ese momento.

Me sacó él de la oreja derecha y tuve que abrir los ojos, estaba parada aun lado de mí y ya todos habían desalojado la sala supongo que me concentré demasiado en la música.

—Estas muy sensible este día, dime ¿necesitas que vaya a la farmacia por ti? —la vi ponerse roja pero de coraje. Me sorprendió que no le saliera humo de las orejas.

—Estaré bien en cuanto tenga tus ojos entre mis dedos —rezongó amenazadoramente.

—Vaya sí que eres dulce —sonreí fingiendo demencia —Halagas mis ojos.

—Hablo literalmente —agregó con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Oh, lo siento cielo pero este par me ha conseguido varias citas con una sola mirada. Me temo que no los puedes tener —hice una pausa dramática mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo —Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de mí que podrías tener entre tus dedos —me abofeteó con fuerza— ¿Supongo que ahora es cuando digo auch? —Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta —Rachel —la llamé antes de que saliera —No veo por qué habría de molestarte tocarme el cabello…. —hice una pausa y puse una expresión divertida — ¿O no será que pensaste que hablaba de…?

— ¡Yo no pensé nada! —me interrumpió nerviosa.

—Sí, eso creí —sonreí mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

Ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros y ponerse roja. Salió de allí dejándome sola. Me puse de pie y decidí salir también. Quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, y necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo. Salí del salón y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. La chica que sería la conquista de esta semana se acercó mirando para todos lados a mí. Tal vez se estaba percatando de que Samantha no la viera o algo por el estilo.

—Hola bonita —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreí fingidamente. Como me irritaban las chicas como ella. Siempre se la pasaban hablando de lo mismo. Nunca podías tener una conversación normal y larga con ellas.

Aunque en la mayoría de los casos no me interesa conversar con ellas. Volvió a mirar para sus costados y cuando se percató de que nadie nos veía se acercó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos ante esto, no me esperaba que fuera tan… demostrativa. No cerré los ojos, no me gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando las besaba.

Revoleé los ojos, esperando a que de una buena vez terminara. No era muy buena besadora, espero que eso no sea así en la cama. Al fin se alejó de mí. Sonreí sin separar los labios.

—¿Y eso? —le pregunté.

—Un pequeño adelanto —me guiñó su ojo derecho.

Escuché una risa muy chistosa desde lo lejos. Me incliné un poco hacia mi derecha y allí estaba Rachel, riendo divertida con Puck ybSantana. Puck estaba haciendo unas caras divertidas mientras Santana envolvía a la morena por el costado de su cintura y la sostenía cerca de ella. Torcí la cabeza y miré sin entender. Volví mi vista a la chica frente a mí… Aaag, me choca cuando no recuerdo sus nombres.

—Lo siento….

—Kitty —expresó algo sorprendida.

—Sí, lo sé —sonreí para que no se sintiera muy usada—Nos vemos luego, Kitty.

—Está bien linda —agregó y se quiso acercar de nuevo a mi boca, pero fui más rápida que ella y bese su frente.

Me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia los dos payasos de circo y la dueña del mismo. Al instante en que Santana me vio, soltó a Rachel y ambos dejaron de hacer caras. La morena los miró sin entender y se giró a verme.

—Dios… —susurró fastidiada —Bueno chicos, gracias por las risas pero ya me voy…

Quiso alejarse, pero rápidamente la tomé suavemente de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí.

— ¿A dónde vas enana? —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Suéltame Fabray! —protestó y comenzó a forcejear para salirse de mi agarre.

—¿Cuál era el chiste? —indagué a mis dos amigos.

—¡Suéltame! —volvió a intentar.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? —preguntó él detrás nuestro. Sin soltarla me giré a verlo.

—Hudson —gruñí y sonreí.

—Suéltala Fabray, te lo advierto.

—Finn, tranquilo —suspiró ella y con un movimiento más se soltó de mi brazo —Es solo una niña boba.

—¿Vamos? —cuestionó él.

—Vamos —afirmó ella y sonriéndole a Puck y a Santana se alejó de nosotros.

—La hiciste buena, Quinn. Ya casi la tenía —refunfuñó Santana.

— ¿Ya casi la tenías? —gruñí y me giré a verla —Ya te lo dije, esa es mía.

—Hagamos una cosa —habló Puck —Santana y yo te damos 400 dólares si logras llevártela a la cama.

—Oye —se quejó Santana.

—Tiene que ser la conquista de esta semana —la ignoró Puck.

—Pero ya tengo una —aseguré.

—Vamos Fabray, ¿Acaso eres una gallina? —se burló Santana. —Si llegamos al lunes

que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —habló muy segura de que eso iba a suceder.

— ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Puckerman.

—Está bien sucias —les hablé y sonreí maliciosamente—Vayan preparando ese dinero, porque esa morena está mañana mismo entre mis sabanas.

Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca, estaba exasperada de todo.


End file.
